What will happen to us?
by Chicadiva75
Summary: Percy lost his memory and joined a gang he didn't know. Annabeth was in a gang and was forced to train a newbie. What happens when their worlds collide? What happens when Percy regains his memory and realises that he was engaged to another girl back home, when he was in love with a certain blonde? What happens to Annabeth when Percy leaves her? Will she go to Luke? PERCABETH!
1. Meeting Thalia

**Annabeth and Percy have been separated again. Percy searches the whole world to find her; the girl with grey eyes and blonde hair. Annabeth tries to find memories about the boy with black hair and sea- green eyes. What happens when she finds out and he finds her. PERCABETH!**

Percy POV

I woke up with water in my face. it was salt water. i was on the shoreline of a beach but i didn't know where. i couldn't remember anything except my name and a girl. that was all i COULD remember. i felt so drawn to this girl. i felt like i had to find her, but where is she, where has she gone. all i could remember was that beautiful blonde hair and intense grey eyes. thinking about her made me smile.

I forgot completely where i was until a wave hit me in the face. i woke up with a jump.i started searching for food and water, but i was so distracted by the ocean. it had a color that i have never seen in my life. it was a type of aqua- turquoise blue**( i am not sure how to explain it but if any of you have been to the Seychelles than you will know what color it is. the ocean of course!)** . the sand was a beautiful yellow and there were palm and coconut trees everywhere. It was beautiful!

I got disturbed by a bunch of people swimming about in the water. I turned to see where it was coming from but i couldn't see them properly. I thought that i was alone but then i realized that this...island was filled with more people than i expected. it wasn't a city, it wasn't a country but it had supermarkets, offices, houses, etc...

i saw a road. i started walking towards it. a voice in my mind was telling me '_Carry on Percy you will eventually achieve your goal with the path you choosing' _ i started thinking about it _what goal?_. but i decided that i should probably keep moving.

i bumped into a girl with black hair and electrifying blue eyes.

"Ow! Hey watch where your going!"

"Sorry, i wasn't paying attention to where i was going" I told her completely afraid . those eyes told me that she wasn't afraid to pumble me to the ground.

"It alright man. So whats your name?"She asked

"Percy" I answered shaking her hand.

"Thalia. what are you doing her out of all places?" she asked worriedly.

"I-I don't remember" it was true. i didn't remember. but i knew i could trust her.

"well anyway, you might as well stick with us unless you want to get hurt by the end of the day" Thalia told me while gesturing me to follow her towards her gang.

When Thalia told me that i might get hurt by the end of the day i got completely worried. i tried to walk but all of a sudden i was attacked from behind and i knew that this was my moment.

**Ok so how was it? did you enjoy it? please tell me by reviewing or pm ing me. and remember this my first story ever! Thxs for reading! :)**

**-Chicadiva75-**


	2. Welcome to the Half-Bloods

**So sorry I took soo long as I told you before this is my first fanfic ever and it was kinda confusing on how to post a new chapter plus I have family issues going on at home, but enough about me. On with the Story!**

* * *

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age~ Radioactive, Imagine Dragons_

* * *

Percy's POV

Welcome to the Half-bloods

"Mrs O'Leary, down!" Thalia shouted. The 'dog' whimpered away into the trees.

"Sorry about her she can be a hassle to control. C'mon let's get going before they start to worry about where I have disappeared to" Thalia told me. I just nodded.

We walked toward the ocean where there where people around my age hanging out and playing in the water. I just smiled watching them. _I wonder if I had friends back home... If I have a home._ I thought. My smile vanished the minuted it came.

We reached the shoreline of the ocean when everyone started to become quite and turn their attention toward Thalia and I. I have to admit I was pretty freaked out when ALMOST all stared at me like I was a ghost especially the boy with blond hair, blue eyes and a scar running across his cheek. I wonder how he got it. There were only 3 of them weren't looking at me weird but more likely waiting for me or Thalia to talk.

"Guys," Thalia started "this is Percy..."

"Jackson"

"Percy Jackson. I found him wandering around the beach lost. I've been told by him that he lost his memory and doesn't remember anything beside his name."

"Just like Charlie" a girl with beautiful flowing brown hair and wonderful eyes said. She was absolutely stunning and not because she was in a bikini.

" Yes Silena, just like Beckendorf but we helped him didn't we and now his memory is back and he decided to stay with us. I think we should try and help Percy regain his memory until he remembers his home or family, till then I think he should join our group"

"Thalia you have to be careful in what you're saying, for all we know you just found him wondering around. He could be a spy for the enemy" a guy dressed in black walked up behind us, he has pale skin, dark hair and eyes, and wore a skull ring on his finger. He looked kinda emo to me.

"I recognise that death breath. Still, Nico I have a feeling he will be important to us, I can already tell that he is very loyal, plus his fit, healthy and strong. Perfect for us and he will be paired up with Annabeth, she will teach him the basics. Trust me on this guys!" She pleaded but I was wondering _who's Annabeth?_

"Fine! But if he ends up being the enemy we will be blaming it on you Thalia" the boy with blond hair, blue eyes and a scar running down his cheek said.

" You said the same thing about Jason, Luke. It turned out he wasn't the who agrees with me that Percy should join the group" Thalia asked everyone. Everyone put their hands up.

"ok then! I guess we should start with introductions. Percy this is Luke," she gestured towards the guy with a scar running across his cheek. I was quite sure I met him before.

" Silena" she gestured towards the stunningly beautiful girl.

"Charles or Beckendorf as everyone calls him" she gestured towards a buff guy with a type of brown-ginger hair.

" Nico or as I like to call him death breath" she gestured towards the emo kid.

" Katie" she gestured towards a girl with brown hair with green highlights and green eyes.

"Ethan" she gestured toward a guy with brown hair and eyes. I quite sure I met him too.

"and Micheal" she gestured towards a guy with black hair and eyes. Plus I am pretty sure I've met him before also.

It was Silena, Beckendorf and Katie who didn't stare at me like I was a ghost, everyone else did except Nico. He wasn't there.

" There are more of us but they have gone out for a while they are: Annabeth, Juniper, Grover, Conner, Travis, Leo, Piper, Jason, Clarisse and Chris. They should be back any minute but anyway... Welcome to the Half-Bloods" Thalia told me.

As soon as she said that a grey bus just parked at the end of the beach and I saw people arguing and shouting while coming out of it.

_Oh no!, I thought_ , _what have I gotten myself into!_

* * *

**Ok. What do you guys think good? Great? Amazing? Please leave it in a review, they make my day.**

**Peace out! :p**

**~Chicadiva75~**


	3. Supply Shopping?

**I am soooooooooooooooo sorry guys! I guess I kinda forgot abou this story! :(**

**!IMPORTANT PLEASE READ! So in the first chapter I told you guys that Percy remembers a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes well I am changing that, he remembers a girl with red frizzy hair and green eyes. Ok we good... Yeah we're good...**

**So I am doing this for this chapter and future and past chapters:**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I own PJO! pfft... Yeah right... If I did do you really think I will be writing on FanFiction! LOL! :p like that will ever happen!**

**oh and I would like to give a shout out to xXWise Girl xXx Wanna BeXx for inspiring me this chapter goes to her and also the other chapters, also I would like to give a shout out to vickydd for being the first reviewer and giving me great advice! :)**

**Oh and I forgot to mention I changed the name and summary of the story if that is alright with you guys! :)**

* * *

_ How did we get here? Baby, I gotta know- Other Side of Love by Sean Paul_

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I woke up to the sound of Clarisse and Travis arguing.

"Listen Stoll! You better give it back or I'll swear I'll hurt you!" Clarisse screamed.

" I don't have it Clarisse! I swear if I had it you would have seen me with it!" Travis argued.

" I don't have time for your bullcrap, Stoll! just hand it over and no one will get hurt!"

"I told you, I don't-" Travis was cut off by me asking:

" What are you two arguing about..again?!" I asked frustrated with these two arguing. Before they could answer I held up my hand, " Travis tell me what's going on" I asked him as he would answer me calmly even though he is pretty mad.

" Clarisse here!," He gestured towards her," Is accusing me of stealing her spear!"

" I saw the footage Stoll! And you had it with you!" Clarisse argued.

" Yeah, cause I was bringing it to Thalia and Annabeth!" Travis defended.

Clarisse turned towards me " Listen Princess you better-"

" Clarisse, we asked for your spear to get it cleaned since you could never do it yourself! And we moved all the weapons since Juniper almost got herself hurt by most of them falling on her!" I shouted.

People started coming to see what was going on and I was getting pretty annoyed by Clarisse every minute passing.

" Well than Princess, where is it!" Clarisse asked/ shouted at my face.

Through the crowd I saw Jason and asked him, " Jason could you show Clarisse where we moved the weapons while I go and get changed. I meet all of you at the Big House."

"Sure thing, Annabeth" Jason answered.

I went back in my room and got changed into a grey shirt, jeans and grey converse. I pulled my hair into its usual pony tail and left my room.

When I arrived at the Big House everyone was already there waiting for me to come and start the meeting. During the meeting a few of us decided that most of us will leave to go get supplies as the others would be enjoying the day at the beach. Afterwards when we are done we will all meet up at the beach.

" Okay, so Juniper, Grover, Conner, Travis, Leo, Piper, Jason, Clarisse, Chris and I will go out to get supplies while rest of you are at the beach" I told everyone.

" While we are out don't touch anything and _dont _let anyone in! Do I make myself clear!" I explained to everyone. I got a round of 'yeah' and 'okay'. I smiled satisfied.

" Alright everyone lets go! The rest of you can walk to the beach!" Everyone groaned " Oh come on! It's only down the road! And you guys will walk, no buts Thalia!" Thalia slumped back into her chair.

" Okay, now lets go!" I said as I led everyone to the grey van waiting up front.

" Argus, we need to go into the city to get supplies, pronto!" I told Argus, our personal driver.

We arrived in the city in less than fifteen minutes. We all got got out and started to make a plan.

" Alright, so Piper, Juniper, Leo and I will go get disguises for all of us and more, while Grover, Conner, Travis and Jason will go get food, drinks and items that will help with our upcoming mission and Clarisse and Chris will go and get the weapons that Thalia asked them personally to get. Everyone clear!" I got a bunch of nods " We will meet back here in an hour and a half" by then people started leaving to go get what they needed. I turned to Argus "Argus stay here and watch if you see President Kronos or his army, then come and inform us" Argus just nodded. It turned towards Piper and Juniper " Alright come on, lets go"

An hour and a half later we all had everything and returned, almost everyone was here except for the Stolls. Grover and Jason were back but they weren't and I was starting to get nervous by the second.

Finally they came back running with the other supplies while being chased by Kronos army. As soon as I saw them being chased by the army, I screamed to Argus " START THE CAR! START THE CAR!"

They jumped into the car and we zoomed off.

Once we were far away from the army I shouted at the Stolls " WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! YOU COULD HAVE GOT US ALL KILLED!"

" Sorry, we just went to get gum for Thalia and there ended up being a whole army of them waiting for us and the minute they saw us they started shooting and we just ran! We're sorry!"

" WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS! YOU COULDN'T HAVE JUST STUCK WITH THE GROUP!" Once I said that everyone started arguing with the Stolls throwing wrong words and started insulting them.

Once we arrived at the beach I stormed off to find Thalia. I found her talking to to a guy I never met.

" WHAT WERE YOU THINKING ASKING THEM TO GET GUM!" I screamed at her.

" What are you talking about!" She answered.

" We were being chased by Kronos army just because of that!"

"Where have I heard that name before..." The unknown guy asked.

" Oh sorry I am being very rude. Percy this is Annabeth, Annabeth this is Percy. You two will be training together" Thalia introduced us.

I was about to argue when i turned to get a good look at him. I gasped. He had jet black hair and the most amazing sea-green eyes. He was tall about 5'11' lean and muscular. He was absolutely handsome.

" I'm Percy, Percy Jackson" he said offering his hand.

"Annabeth, Annabeth Chase"

* * *

**So we have reached Chapter 3 with 4 followers and 1 favourite. That is good so far right? If you guys have any ideas, I would be glad to read them. And if you have any constructive criticism, I would be happy to have 'em. I would not be updating anytime soon as I will be going for vacation to South Africa. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

**They finally met! And what do they have against their President, Kronos? I guess we will find out soon cause even I don't know what yet they have against him, LOL! :p**

**I will also like to say HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY PERCY! :) **

**Does anyone know when Annabeths Birthday is?**

**Peace out!**

**~Chicadiva75~**


End file.
